Diamondhead
Diamondhead '''is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Petrosapien from the destroyed planet Petropia. '''Appearance 'Gwen as Diamondhead' Diamondhead is a silicon-based life form. Her body is composed of durable darker/shiner green crystals. She has a well-rounded body and squared head. She wears a uniform which is dark blue on the right half and light blue on the left with a black patch on the left shoulder where the Omnitrix symbol is. Similar to Gwen's pants, her uniform come halfway up her calf, and wears black shoes. In the first chapter, the Omnitrix symbol is in default with black rim but onward, the rim takes the form of a cat with dark-blue coloring. 'Ben Prime as Diamondhead' Ben's Diamondhead displays masculine muscular structure, making him much durable than the female. He sports four crystal shards on his back and has a sharp head. He wears a uniform sharing the theme as Gwen's but his uniform has black on the right and white on the left with a black patch on the left shoulder, where the Omnitrix symbol is. 'Jen Prime as Crystal Stone' Jen re-name her Petrosapien as Crystal Stone to evade confusion. While he resembles a common female Petrosapien, she oddly gain four crystal shards on her back. Her uniform is identicle as Ben's but the white is replaced with pink and the Omnitrix is pink. 'Ryan McCrimmon as Diamondhead' Ryan's Diamondhead resembles Ben Prime's at age 16 but all the greens are replaced with brown and the crystals are less dark tone. 'Maxwell as Diamondhead' Maxwell's Diamondhead has an almost completely black Mad-Max-style outfit with an orange belt, small orange cross on his chest, and orange bandages on his lower arms, thighs, and lower legs. He has silver spike pads with orange spikes on his knee joints, thighs, lower arms, shoulders, and feet. He lacks the rear head spike that most male Petrosapien has, but has a mohawk consisting of three spikes instead. His Power Watch symbol is on his chest. Mad Ben Diamondhead.png|Maxwell Thompson as Diamondhead Diamondhead oficial (2).png|10-year-old Ben Prime as Diamondhead Powers and Abilities Diamondhead's body is composed of extremely thick organic green crystals. She has the ability to manipulate the atomic structure of her physiology at will, allowing her to form her limbs into diamond weapons such as blades, bludgeons or shield. Moreover, she can control all crystals she generates. She can fire crystal shards sequentially out of her hands, and as she aged the shards, they began to explode upon impact. She can also explode her body parts into crystalline formations, as seen in What Little Girls Are Made Of? as well as cause crystal constructs to grow from her body. She can make monstrous and large clusters of crystals, conjuring walls and forming crystal shields and ramps. She can also generate crystals from the ground at a distance. She can reshape her projectiles into limited shapes, and can also form gaping hands to capture enemies. Diamondhead's body resembles a living prism, allowing weapons similar to lasers to be refracted and endered useless. In Drake's Path To Power, Diamondhead was able to absorb energy blasts and redirect them, rather than just refracting. Diamondhead is also resistant to fire and heat, as displayed in Gwen 10,000 and Changing Fate. Due of the natural density of crystal, Diamondhead is extremely durable to physical impacts and took Ultra-Lizard a lot of pressure and might to at least fracture her body. In Changing Fate, Diamondhead can survive in the vacuum of space. Because Diamondhead is made of organic crystals, she is immune to aging and time rays, as crystals do not age. Diamondhead can regenerate, but to a limited extent. Diamondhead can extend her arms. Weaknesses Diamondhead can crack and shatter if impacted with enough force or exposed to strong sonic vibrations and might even fall unconsious. While Diamondhead can regenerate limbs, there is a limit to how much damage she can recover from. Trivia *Due of the destruction of Petropia, Diamondhead, along with Tetrax, were the only known Petrosapien alive. *Gwen chose the name "Diamondhead" after overhearing a civilian called her "diamond-headed woman". **Ben Prime's Petrosapien gain his name accidentally by Grandpa Max. Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens